Les douze coups de Noël
by Seonne
Summary: Cette année, pour la première fois, Pansy passe Noël à Poudlard. Le nouveau règlement les empêche de rentrer chez eux pour les fêtes. Pourtant, elle se sent plus seule que jamais, entourée de tous ces gens. Mais, aux douze coups de Noël, quelque chose changera peut-être.


Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, déchirant le voile noir de la nuit qui planait au-dessus du château. La lumière se reflétait sur les carreaux, produisant une lumière étrange, spectrale. Pansy avait toujours aimé les nuits d'orage. Le bruit de la pluie, le tonnerre qui résonnait. Elle aimait cela, savoir que les éléments se déchaînaient dehors et qu'elle était à l'abri. Elle dormait mieux les nuits d'orage. Pourtant, cette nuit-là, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil – comme si souvent depuis quelques temps. Assise sur l'escalier en colimaçon, elle laissait son regard se perdre dans les eaux troubles du lac. Parfois, une lueur lui parvenait. Mais elle était presque totalement plongée dans le noir.

Le dos appuyé contre le métal froid, elle savourait sa solitude, et le silence qui régnait. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'animation – elle parlait fort et aimait qu'on la remarque. Mais cette année, elle se sentait plus effacée que jamais. Le monde qu'elle s'était construit – celui dans lequel elle était, _serait_ une grande femme – s'était doucement évaporé. La guerre avait tout détruit, tout brûlé. Ses rêves étaient consumés, et elle était réduite à n'être que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle, Pansy Parkinson, cette fille qui avait toujours tout fait pour attirer l'attention. Elle se sentait mise à l'écart, reniée. Abandonnée. Elle avait tout perdu, tous ses espoirs, toutes ses joies, tout son monde. Consumé.

La guerre, la guerre. Tous n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche, et elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. C'était une fatalité. Dès la fin du Tournoi des Trois sorciers, elle avait su – tout du moins elle s'était doutée. Et ce sentiment, cette idée avait grandi en elle après la fin de leur cinquième année. _Il_ était de retour. Et avec lui le partage en deux camps de son monde, la déchirure qui la poussait vers le précipice. Tout avait changé, trop vite. Et elle ne maîtrisait pas les nouvelles règles du jeu.

Elle avait cru trop longtemps qu'elle pourrait rester la même, qu'elle pourrait continuer d'être Pansy. Mais elle s'était trompée, sur toute la ligne. Elle s'était voilé la face, avec le plus grand soin. Au fond, elle avait toujours su – mais elle avait repoussé l'inévitable. Il fallait faire un choix. Un camp ou l'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Et pourtant, pourtant... Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Elle était perdue. La guerre lui avait tout pris, et elle n'avait plus rien en quoi croire. Elle ne se reconnaissait d'aucun des deux côtés. Tous la considéraient comme une menace. Elle était devenue marginale malgré elle.

Une fois de plus, elle retournait sans cesse le problème dans sa tête. Issue d'une famille au Sang Pur depuis plusieurs générations, elle avait toujours cru en le fait qu'elle soit, par naissance, supérieure aux Nés Moldus. Aux Sang-de-Bourbe et à leurs parents. Pourtant, pourtant... Était-elle prête à commettre ces atrocités, à les faire souffrir ainsi ? Sûrement pas. Commettre des meurtres, de sang-froid ? Encore moins. S'amuser de la souffrance des autres ? Pas à cette échelle. Oui, elle avait toujours aimé embêter Granger, lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oui, elle s'était moquée de ces Sang-de-Bourbe, et avait éprouvé une certaine excitation à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Pourtant, pourtant... Elle n'avait jamais pu souhaiter la mort de quiconque. Alors tuer, de sa propre main ? Elle en serait incapable.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que prônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le règne des Sang Pur ? Oui, peut-être – et encore, elle n'était plus si sûre de le vouloir. Mais que cela implique des meurtres ? Elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment d'être supérieure aux autres, mais pourtant, pourtant... Elle ne pouvait pas cautionner de répandre ainsi la mort. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Mais au fond, on ne lui donnait pas vraiment le choix d'un camp – on lui imposait celui des Mangemorts. Et malgré tout, elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas être des leurs.

Tous les regardaient de travers. Ces imbéciles qui se faisaient nommer « l'armée de Dumbledore » comme ceux qui ne rechignaient pas à les torturer sous les ordres des Carrow. Comment Poudlard avait-il pu devenir le théâtre de pareilles horreurs ? Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à comprendre tous ces gens qui la toisaient, la jugeaient ainsi. De quel droit ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Elle retournait l'équation dans sa tête, mais n'y voyait pas de solution. Elle était cet entre-deux qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle refusait le radicalisme. Elle était tiraillée. Quand ses pensées s'égarèrent, elle repensa à Drago. Lui avait choisi – mais il n'en avait pas été libre. Elle savait que derrière son air satisfait, il avait souffert plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Et maintenant ? Il avait disparu. N'était pas revenu parmi eux. Lui, pour qui elle avait éprouvé cette affection si étrange. Il l'avait abandonnée, lui aussi. Il ne répondait plus à ses lettres. Elle avait perdu avec lui un autre de ses repères.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par les douze coups de l'horloge. Ce son ténu, sourd, auquel elle s'était habituée. Cette année, il était devenu son unique compagnon, dans ses nuits solitaires. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle pensait être seule. Elle se retourna, et aperçut dans l'obscurité l'ombre de son ami qui se détachait. Ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, son teint d'ébène. Blaise. Une lueur verte brillait au bout de sa baguette.

— Joyeux Noël, Pansy.

La jeune fille sourit.

— Joyeux Noël, Blaise.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Avait-il veillé, comme elle ? Ils étaient dans la même situation. Tous les deux mitigés, esseulés. Refusant de prendre part à la guerre, de marquer clairement son camp. Des marginaux. Il était devenu son confident, son soutien. Il y avait bien Daphné, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait. Son innocence l'avait propulsée dans un monde où tout cela n'était que passager, et serait bientôt terminé. Quant aux autres filles... Pansy n'avait jamais été proches d'elles, les considérant plus comme des camarades que des amies. Et la situation ne les avait pas rapprochées. Millicent la considérait presque comme traître à son sang.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question avait fini par franchir ses lèvres malgré elle. Avait-il veillé, comme elle, sans qu'elle ne le voie ? Elle s'était souvent posé beaucoup de questions sur ce garçon. Une aura mystérieuse semblait l'entourer, celle-là même qui planait au-dessus de sa famille, de sa mère. En apprenant à le connaître, elle avait découvert qu'il était très intelligent, même s'il se montrait souvent froid. Il ne partageait pas ses sentiments avec les autres, leur montrait constamment un mur de glace. Pourtant, pourtant... Elle avait l'impression de s'être rapprochée de lui, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. L'absence de Drago l'avait déstabilisée, et elle avait cherché quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise lui avait offert son amitié.

— Je te surveille, répondit-il.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, attendant de plus amples explications. Avant cette année, ils n'avaient jamais été spécialement proches. Il était le meilleur ami de Drago, et leurs relations étaient cordiales, polies. Elle ne l'avait vraiment découvert qu'au début de l'année.

— Tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça, lança-t-il. Tu vas t'épuiser. Il faut que tu dormes Pansy.

Il fit un pas et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les gens, incapable de supporter un quelconque contact physique. Seul Drago faisait exception. Pourtant, cette soudaine proximité ne la gênait pas. Elle gardait son regard, interrogateur, fixé sur son camarade.

— Cela fait une semaine que tu ne dors que quelques heures par nuit. C'est difficile pour moi aussi, tu sais. Parles-en avec moi, je suis là pour t'écouter. Mais ne reste pas seule.

Elle se sentit d'un coup plus que mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas parler de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle, car elle avait toujours été capable de se contenir, de se raisonner. Elle n'avait que peu d'amis, car elle n'avait pas besoin de se confier, et n'aimait pas entendre les jérémiades des autres. Mais une voix lui murmurait que Blaise avait raison. Si elle gardait tout pour elle, elle deviendrait folle. Elle explorerait. Mais elle ne savait pas partager sa pensée, elle ne savait pas traduire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt.

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Pas l'envie non plus, peut-être. Son contact ne la gênait pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Elle n'avait ressenti cela qu'avec Drago. Mais il l'avait abandonnée, comme tout le monde. Blaise était son seul, son unique soutient désormais. Son ami. Le seul qui la comprenait vraiment, car ce qu'elle ressentait leur échappait à tous. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard noir et profond du garçon qui lui prouvait que lui savait, que lui voyait.

— On est pareil, au fond, lâcha Pansy.

Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il avait raison. Elle avait besoin de parler, de se lâcher. Et il était là, il l'écoutait. Alors, autant en profiter.

— Le cul entre deux chaises. Un peu perdus, et reniés par tout le monde. Je n'aurai jamais cru être une paria aux yeux de tous, un jour. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, dans ce monde, c'était inévitable.

Elle aurait voulu exprimer toute sa rancœur, ses regrets, son mépris envers ceux qui la jugeaient et ne savaient rien d'elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, définitivement. Un mur de glace entourait son cœur, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire fondre. Blaise le voyait, il le savait. Il la comprenait. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots.

— On n'est pas des parias, affirma-t-il de sa voix grave et rassurante. Juste deux sorciers qui cherchent leur place, et ne la trouvent dans aucun des deux camps qu'on leur présente. C'est difficile. Je ne suis pas Potter, mais je ne serai jamais un Mangemort non plus. Et on n'a rien d'autre, juste deux extrêmes. On n'est pas des parias. On est juste différents d'eux, capable de savoir qu'il n'y a pas le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc, mais des centaines de nuances de gris.

Pansy sourit. Il avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient pareils. Ils cherchaient désespérément un milieu qui n'existait pas. Elle sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche et des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle en avait assez. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait mettre un terme à cette guerre stupide. Mais sans y prendre parti, c'était impossible. Elle voulait la paix. Elle voulait son monde, celui qu'ils avaient détruit. Elle voulait retrouver la jeune fille naïve qu'elle était, celle qui ignorait qu'elle pouvait être rejetée ainsi. Elle voulait remonter le temps, retrouver qui elle était, avant de devenir une entité tiraillée entre deux, explosée, brisée, disloquée.

Mais tout cela était impossible. Il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse une raison.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Son seul soutien. Elle ne se rendait compte qu'à cet instant de la place qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. Il n'était avant tout cela qu'une connaissance. Il était désormais son seul véritable ami. Celui à qui elle s'accrochait, celui qui voyait plus loin que ses yeux, jusqu'au fond de son âme.

— Pansy, murmura-t-il, c'est Noël. Alors, juste aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, oublie la guerre. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as ta famille, Daphné – tu m'as moi aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, alors s'il te plaît, soit heureuse. Essaye au moins.

— Reste avec moi, implora-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

Avec son aide, elle pensait pouvoir y arriver. Surmonter les regards méprisants, affronter l'innocence et l'ignorance de Daphné, essuyer les remarques accusatrices de Millicent, ne pas regarder les doigts qui la pointaient. Seule, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire. Mais avec l'aide de Blaise, peut-être était-ce possible. Sa présence la soulageait. Elle ne se sentait plus si seule. Il la comprenait – et à travers cela, il incarnait une sorte d'espoir, de salut pour elle. La preuve qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner. Qu'elle pouvait être ce qu'elle était, que cela ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un d'anormal.

— Je suis toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de s'être trouvé un ange gardien. Blaise se comportait d'une manière un peu étrange – mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux à ses yeux. Alors, cela lui convenait. Cela leur convenait, à tous les deux.

Ses quelques larmes et ces déclarations l'avaient bouleversée, et épuisée. Il lui semblait ressentir le contrecoup de toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passées à chercher en vain le sommeil. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Après quelques secondes à peine, elle s'endormit.

Dans l'obscurité, Blaise distinguait les traits de son visage, apaisé. Il sourit à son tour. Elle n'avait pas semblé si simplement heureuse depuis si longtemps...

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans le dortoir des filles. Il l'allongea sur le lit resté vide, et remonta la couette sur elle, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Je t'aime, Pansy, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.


End file.
